Paraíso
by Margarida
Summary: Uma pequena história para uma fã incodicional do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e seus filhotinhos...


Aqui está o que fiz para você, Juli, que virou fã de Homero e Helena...

**Paraíso **

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era fim de uma tarde quente em Atenas, o sol já se punha no horizonte. Conversando entre si, rindo muito e trocando impressões, os cavaleiros de ouro subiam pelas escadarias de suas casas, após um dia inteiro de treinos.

-O Saga é que tem sorte... Aposto que a Petra já aprontou a janta e até um banho quente pare ele! – choramingou Miro, entrando pela casa com Camus e Shura, enquanto o cavaleiro de Gêmeos fingia nem ouvir, para não ter que dar uns cascudos no rapaz.

-Tá reclamando porque quer, a culpa é sua se nada disso te espera lá na sua casa!

-Camus...

-O Camus tem toda razão, foi você quem botou medo na loira que trabalhava na sua casa e a mandou embora...

Reclamando, Miro subiu as escadas dos fundos, acompanhado de outros cavaleiros. Saga se despediu de todos e foi entrando pelo corredor de acesso à cozinha, já imaginando encontrar Petra arrumando a mesa e sorrindo para ele, abraçando-o com carinho e força. A vida de casado ao lado da mulher que amava era realmente um paraíso...

-Petra! Cheguei, meu amor...

Porém, quando entrou pela cozinha, não viu ninguém. A mesa estava do mesmo jeito que deixou na hora do almoço, nem a louça tinha sido lavada. A impressão que dava era que Petra tinha saído às pressas e deixou tudo por fazer.

Tentando imaginar onde ela poderia estar, Saga foi até o quarto para trocar de roupa e deu de cara com a jovem deitada na cama, dormindo a sono alto. Intrigado, mas sem querer acordar a mulher, o cavaleiro sentou-se ao seu lado e fez-lhe um carinho no rosto. Um gesto bem leve, mas suficiente para fazê-la suspirar e despertar.

-Ah, Saga... Por que saiu na metade do treino?

-O treino já acabou, Petra.

-Já? Nossa, eu dormi tanto assim? Vai tomar seu banho que eu vou preparar a janta!

-Hum, acho que não estou com fome agora... – disse Saga, entre um sorriso e outro, beijando a esposa e deitando-a na cama novamente. Mas o cavaleiro parou com a carícia, olhando para Petra de um jeito estranho.

-O que foi, Saga?

-Você comeu maracujá hoje?

-Ah, eu comi o resto da torta que estava na geladeira.

-Mas não é você que odeia maracujá?

-Eu odeio, mas eu senti uma vontade louca de comer a torta assim que abri a geladeira e a vi lá, olhando para mim...

-Vontade de comer algo que odeia? Essa é nova para mim!

-Esquece isso e vai tomar banho, anda! Eu vou para a cozinha...

Depois de um tempo, Já de banho tomado e vestindo somente uma calça de moletom, Saga entrou pela cozinha e encontrou tudo arrumado, mas apenas um prato sobre a mesa.

-Não vai comer, Petra?

-Não dá, esse cheiro de comida me enjoa...

-Enjoa?

Petra serviu o cavaleiro esboçando caretas cada vez que remexia as panelas e o cheiro da comida subia. Nessa hora, Kanon entrou pela cozinha e se sentou à mesa também, na maior cara de pau.

-Ah, cheguei em boa hora...

-Você só chega nessa hora, palhaço!

-Ora, eu não tenho culpa se dá para sentir o cheiro da comida lá de baixo, o arroz bem temperado, esse feijão com pedaços de lingüiça... O que foi, Petra?

Virando-se com tudo para a pia da cozinha, a jovem vomitou o que tinha e o que não tinha no estômago, fazendo caretas de nojo.

-Petra! Você está bem? – perguntou Saga, deixando seu prato de lado e abraçando a mulher, muito preocupado.

-Não é nada, meu amor... É só o cheiro da comida que me dá náuseas e... BLEEERRRRGGG!

-Outra vez! Melhor procurar um médico.

-Não precisa, Kanon... Olha, eu vou me deitar que passa logo, vocês podem comer à vontade...

Petra foi para o quarto e logo dormiu. Pouco depois, Saga se deitou junto dela e ficou quieto, com cara de preocupação. Acabou nem dormindo a noite, ficou acordado velando o sono da esposa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Eu estou preocupado, Afrodite... Faz dois dias que a Petra não come direito, nada pára no estômago dela! Isso sem contar os maracujás que ela anda comendo, justo ela que odeia a fruta!

O cavaleiro de Peixes estava cuidando de seu jardim de rosas, ouvindo atento o que Saga lhe dizia. De vez em quando soltava uns risinhos discretos.

-O que acha, devo levar a Petra ao médico?

-Eu acho que você deveria era parar de tanta preocupação e ficar feliz, Saga.

-Feliz? Pirou Afrodite, a minha mulher está doente!

-Que doente o quê, Saga! Vem cá, só eu é que uso o cérebro e a sensibilidade nesse Santuário?

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos ia responder da maneira que o pisciano merecia, mas foi interrompido por um afoito Kiki.

-Saga! Saga!

-O que foi, moleque?

-É a Petra! Ela desmaiou na entrada da casa de Áries, vem logo!

Nervoso, Saga desceu as escadas na velocidade da luz, seguido por Afrodite. Encontraram Petra deitada na cama, amparada por Atena e Mu.

-O que ela tem? Um médico, ela precisa de um médico!

-Fique calmo, Saga... A Petra está bem, não precisa de um médico.

-Como não, Atena? Ela desmaiou, está pálida, não come direito, está doente...

-Saga, a Petra não está doente.

-Mas que coisa, Mu, você não é médico para saber!

-Acontece que gravidez não é doença, meu caro!

Saga ia gritar para revidar, mas parou ao perceber o que Mu tinha dito. Petra, deitada na cama, arregalou os olhos e Atena sorriu.

-Correção: não sou só eu que uso o cérebro e a sensibilidade aqui...

-Grá-grávida? – perguntaram Saga e Petra ao mesmo tempo, perplexos – Grávida de um bebê?

-Dã, de um cachorro é que não vai ser! – riu-se Afrodite, diante da cara de surpresa do amigo.

-Aí, paizão! – gritou Miro, entrando pelo quarto, seguido por uma legião de cavaleiros. A notícia do desmaio de Petra correu o Santuário e a casa estava cheia de gente querendo notícias.

-Posso ser o padrinho? Posso? Diz que posso, vai!

-Nada disso, inseto! O sobrinho é meu, o padrinho sou eu!

-Ah, não, que eu que desconfiei primeiro da gravidez! – Afrodite intrometeu-se na discussão de Miro e Kanon, que abria caminho entre as pessoas para chegar ao quarto.

O falatório foi crescendo, mas nem Saga, nem Petra se importavam com isso. Sentado ao lado da esposa, as mãos sobre a barriga dela, o cavaleiro sorriu.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer... Isso é... É incrível!

-Está feliz?

-Muito... Vai ser a criança mais mimada desse Santuário, você vai ver.

-Hum... – Petra sorriu – Eu te amo, sabia?

-Claro... Eu também te amo...

O que tanto saga quanto petra não sabiam é que não seu filho não seria a criança mais mimada do Santuário. Seriam duas...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Juli? Espero que sim e um aviso: essa é a primeira de uma série estrelada por Homero e Helena, vc e os outros nem imaginam o que vem por aí!


End file.
